Switching And Settling Down
by ColeTurner1329
Summary: Switching bodies fic, between Paige and Prue. Will Piper let Prue go back now that she has her closest sister back? And will Paige want to stay with the mother she never knew, “up there”?


Notes and Disclaimer: Switching bodies fic, between Paige and Prue. Will Piper let Prue go back now that she has her closest sister back? And will Paige want to stay with the mother she never knew, "up there"? Please read and review. Check out my profile for info on how much spoilerish stuff my fics will contain.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Piper?" Paige yelped and then hugged her and wouldn't let go  
  
"Great, uh, Paige?" Piper barely got out, because Paige was holding her so tight. Paige then let go.  
  
"What did you call me?" she asked, very confused. Though her eyes looked so happy, she was beaming.  
  
"What's up with her?" Cole asked. Paige got up and hugged Cole too. Not like she hugged Piper, it was a gentle hug.  
  
"OK. Paige? Don't you dare try to steal him from me" Phoebe yawned, coming down the stairs.  
  
"I'm even happy to see you" she told Cole "Never liked you, but hey"  
  
"Paige!" Piper snapped  
  
"Right" Paige smiled "Just a sec". She then hugged Phoebe.  
  
"Explanation, huh?" Paige asked  
  
"Yes, Miss-hug-a-lot" Piper frowned "Paige, too much sugar can make you a little hyper"  
  
"That's the explanation" Paige grinned  
  
"That you're hyper? Oh that's nice" Phoebe laughed  
  
"No. I'm not Paige. She must've switched bodies with me. It is so nice to finally talk to you. Sis"  
  
"Prue? Oh god" Piper whispered  
  
"Oh god" Phoebe echoed  
  
Phoebe and Piper ran to her and hugged her  
  
"You should've told us sooner" Piper laughed, through tears. Tears of happiness that is.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hey!" Patty woke who she thought was Prue, up "Sleepy head"  
  
"Huh?" Paige asked. She gasped.  
  
"What's wrong hun?" Patty asked her daughter, though she didn't know she was talking to a different daughter. Paige had only seen her birth mother a few times. In photographs, and once in real life, transparent and opaque.  
  
"Uh.. Mom?" Paige asked  
  
"Yes. Let's go. There is a huge conference later on today. We should do our daily duties earlier. New whitelighters are being selected at the conference. Rumour is that this time, one of us will be selected"  
  
Patty smiled. By *us* she meant one of the dead people, ghosts. Whitelighters were usually selected before they died, but every once in a while they were selected after a couple of years, especially if they were good, and saved people. Witches that saved innocents were high on the list. A Charmed One? There was a very good chance.  
  
"I'm not --" Paige stuttered. She must have switched bodies with someone. She put her hair forward and saw it was black. Maybe she hadn't switched, maybe this was her, and she was dead. She felt her face and didn't feel wrinkles. To what she knew, she was really her. Oh no. Not now.  
  
"You're not gonna get up? You know better then to defy The Elders" Patty stomped her foot impatiently "Prue, let's go"  
  
Paige got up and followed her mother. She was relieved. If she was in Prue's body, there was a slight chance that she was alive, that her body was still on Earth.  
  
She looked at what she was wearing. A leather jacket, jeans, high heels. This must've been what Prue was wearing when she died. Scratch that, murdered.  
  
Somehow, Paige thought they would get to wear white robes, and have a halo floating over her head!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I have to get back" Prue broke the happiness "I don't belong here"  
  
"Of course you do. Don't be ridiculous. You're our sister" Piper frowned "You can't leave"  
  
"That's the thing I hate about magic. There are always consequences" Prue sighed  
  
"That's a change" Cole spoke up "You were the one to use magic, no matter the consequence"  
  
"Cole!" Phoebe snapped "Prue, don't listen to him"  
  
"He's right, probably knows me better than most people. I don't mind the consequence, I'll use magic. To save innocents, people's lives are priceless, worth any risk. But we aren't saving innocents. We are playing with fire. Besides, sure I'm your sister, but Paige is too"  
  
"Prue, please. At least wait for The Elders to send us a message that you have to go back. Wait a little longer" Phoebe pleaded  
  
"Happy to abide" Prue smiled  
  
"Abide? Are you a damn dictionary?" Piper smiled  
  
"I must have been around The Elders too long" Prue said  
  
"How's Mom? And Grams? Are they OK?" Phoebe asked  
  
"Yeah. They're great" Prue responded  
  
"We're sorry, we should have saved you from Shax" Piper whispered  
  
"It's called destiny, my dear" Prue stated "And it wasn't your fault"  
  
"Yeah" Phoebe added, "Because it was my fault"  
  
"Whatever makes you think that?" Prue asked  
  
"If I wasn't down there then we would have had the Power of Three to vanquish him" Phoebe weakly smiled  
  
"Don't you guys dare blame yourself. It's that pesky evil that killed me. I love you guys, don't ever forget it"  
  
"We wont" Piper grinned and hugged her again  
  
"Andy! Andy's up there isn't he?" Phoebe exclaimed  
  
"Ya" Prue giggled  
  
"Who's Andy?" Cole asked  
  
"Short summary; mortal, Prue's love, killed by a demon" Piper analysed  
  
"He looks better in black though. Do you know how boring white is?" Prue sighed, "I would kill to come back here. To be with you guys"  
  
"Then why don't you stay?" Piper asked  
  
"I can't. Sorry" Prue told them  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Paige saw no one around. Why was that?  
  
"Why isn't anyone else here?" Paige asked  
  
"Prue, you know the drill. You're invisible to everyone, and they're invisible to you but family members when you have your normal clothes on" Patty said  
  
"Silly me" Paige muttered, "So when do I become visible?"  
  
"Prue? You sure are acting weird this morning" Patty muttered "Once you put your holly cappella"  
  
"Capella?" Paige asked  
  
"Latin for robe. Do you have amnesia?" Patty asked, suddenly all concerned  
  
"No. See I live at 1329 Prescott Street, I have two sisters named Phoebe and Piper, a father named Sam, I'm part whitelighter and my name is--"  
  
"Paige? I have only one daughter by Sam, and that is Paige"  
  
"Yes, Paige"  
  
"How?" she asked. Patty passed Paige a white robe.  
  
"Magic?" Paige put on an innocent face  
  
"Paige!" Patty scowled "What magic?"  
  
"I was kinda wishing to be someone my sisters would look up to. So I wrote a spell. At first it didn't work, I reworded it, and then I became Prue"  
  
"The reason it didn't work at first was because they love you. Love is a huge deal of respect and looking after, and up to, each other. They also see Prue as a really good witch. The rewording of it must have done the switch"  
  
"Really?" Paige asked, "Are you sure? I feel like Prue's replacement sometimes"  
  
"No, honey, you can't say that" Patty assured "Mom, tell her"  
  
"You and Prue are different" Penny assured  
  
"Hi. I've never talked to you"  
  
"Call me Grams like my other granddaughters call me" Penny told Paige  
  
"So you know I'm not Prue? Sometimes back down there I feel as if I have to be. Be like Prue, super witch"  
  
"There was a time when Prudence didn't want her powers" Penny told Paige "From our little cloud up here, we've been watching. You don't want to here some of the tales I've seen," she said, laughing  
  
"So she was resistant to the craft at first?" Paige asked  
  
"Sure she was. She said she would rather inherit antiques than powers. She also promised never to save people when she lost someone she loved."  
  
Paige slipped on her Capella, and nearly everything transformed. She saw a lot more people.  
  
"Hey! Prue!" said a guy who had come up behind her, and he attempted to kiss her  
  
"Not a good idea" Paige said, backing away  
  
"She doesn't feel like herself, Andrew" Penny explained, "This is not Prudence"  
  
"Sure it is" 'Andrew' said.  
  
"This is Andy" Patty explained "Prue's love"  
  
"So if this aint Prue, then who the hell is it?"  
  
"Andrew" Penny scowled "How many times do I have to tell you. Heaven is not a place to talk about Hell and *him*"  
  
"Who?" Paige asked  
  
"The Source" Andy mouthed, and then out loud, "So who do I have the pleasure of talking to?"  
  
"Paige, my name is Paige" Paige introduced  
  
"The new sister, right? Prue has a lot of respect for you" Andy explained  
  
"I have a lot for Prue, from what I heard she was a really good and powerful witch"  
  
"Though she wouldn't dream of going into witchcraft with strangers. She had her sisters that she knew all her life. You didn't. She could do things the way they saw as right, though you have experienced people looking over your shoulder, mostly criticising you. That's gotta be hard" Andy smiled  
  
"Well, it's constructive criticism. Helps me for next time" Paige told him  
  
"I suppose" he shrugged  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I'm glad you're with Cole" Prue told Phoebe  
  
"Really? I thought you hated him"  
  
"From my little spot up there, I have been watching over you guys"  
  
"All the time? Eww"  
  
"Some of the time. I've seen him save you heaps of times. I can see how much he loves you. He's not evil" Prue smiled  
  
"That means a lot to me," Phoebe said  
  
"Especially from Prue" Cole said, standing in the doorway  
  
"It's rude to eavesdrop!" Prue snapped  
  
"Old Prue's coming back" Cole grinned  
  
"You are so mean. Cole, I demand you apologise!" Phoebe frowned  
  
"What? Why?" he demanded "I did nothing wrong". Cole not wanting Phoebe mad at him, because he knew one of her sads could last for days quickly apologised.  
  
"Sorry Prue, that wasn't fair" Cole muttered  
  
"Phoebe, you really have him wrapped around your little finger!" Prue giggled  
  
"What's up?" Piper asked  
  
"Nothing much" Phoebe replied  
  
"Of course" Piper poked her tongue  
  
"Oh, I forgot" Prue squealed, "How is Leo?" she said  
  
"Not here, never here. Always away in goodness knows where" Piper replied  
  
Prue smiled, she had been dreaming of this moment for a long time. She put some loose hair behind Phoebe's ear, and smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you guys are happy. And you! You certainly have grown more mature"  
  
"I've always been mature" Phoebe pouted  
  
"Have not" Prue scrunched up her face  
  
"Have too" Phoebe poked her tongue out  
  
"Have not"  
  
"Like when have I been immature?" Phoebe challenged  
  
"How about New York, and when he came back and you.. Um" referring to when Phoebe slept with him, and she had accidentally walked in on it.  
  
"Are you talking about Clay?" Piper asked  
  
"Yes!" Prue answered  
  
"You barged in, nosy!"  
  
"I didn't expect you to be--"  
  
"Uh!" Piper interrupted "Cole is still here" she warned  
  
"Am I missing something? Who is Clay?" Cole asked, frowning  
  
"Ex" Piper confirmed  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe snapped  
  
"Well it's true" Piper protested  
  
They saw an orb. When the orb finished, Leo wasn't alone. There was a girl with curly blonde hair.  
  
"Leah! Hi!" Prue smiled  
  
"Prue?" she asked  
  
"Yup"  
  
"So this is Paige.. Not you, but --"  
  
"I know, Leah. Do I have to leave?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry to be he bearer of bad news". Prue said her goodbyes and held Leah's hand. Leah orbed out, though it looked like it didn't take Prue, but she took her soul. Paige's body fell to the floor. Soon enough Paige woke up.  
  
"Man, when I plan on dying, I better wear some good clothes. Choices – What you die in, and some Latin freaky word for robe" she smiled  
  
"What? Tell us the goss!" Phoebe grinned  
  
Paige filled them in on her experience up there.  
  
"Now Cole's the only one who hasn't been up there"  
  
"What you guys have?" Paige asked Piper and Phoebe  
  
"Yeah, strictly business to vanquish a demon though. Eames I think it was. We didn't get to see Mom though"  
  
"I wouldn't want to go up there anyway" Cole pointed out "I may be good, but I'm not an angel. Iiicky!" 


End file.
